


Devine intervention

by Severiner



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien as in Transformers are alien to the reader, Alien growth/upgrade, Meddling Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primus gets tired of the long war and devises a unique method in attempt to get his creations to stop fighting each other.</p><p>Really just a horny warlord taking what his god promised him.</p><p>Smut with a little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devine intervention

Optimus and his team crept through the silent ship, having been given the mission to see what was going on when they had found the old Cybertronian ship.

They had already met a couple Decepticons, both in deep stasis like all others across the galaxy. They stayed as a group slowly exploring the entire ship taking even longer as they stayed for a breem with each ‘con they found.

Some of the Decepticons had woken in the presence of specific mech, a different mech for each, and they were checking to see if any they met would wake. The one who woke had no will to fight, but neither would they say what happened. They were all waiting for Megatron to be found and wake. They all said he would have the answers. One other strange thing was that they all insisted on staying close to the mech who they woke for. So far none had woken for any of them.

Some doors were open, others opened at their presence, there were some they had to force and lastly a few they could not, not without more time and effort then they would want to give on a possibly empty room.

Ratchet froze in a door that had just smoothly slid open.

“Ratchet, what is in there?” Optimus asked moving to look over the shorter mech.

“Search is over, but I have no idea how we are going to move him, if he does not wake, to get him back to Cybertron,” He replied just as Optimus spotted who the medic had seen.

Megatron lay slumped in the command chair in the middle of the control room; he was clearly in stasis like all the other Decepticons.

“Slag he is huge,” Bumblebee said with his usual tact, peering in from under Ratchet’s arm.

“Only one way to find out,” Optimus sighed slipping past Ratchet and inside the room.

He was halfway towards the gigantic mech when he stirred, a low sighing groan, optics flickering and frame tensing only to relax into a different position, still in stasis but not a deeply as before.

Optimus turned at the gasps behind him.

“Does that mean Boss Bot and HIM....?” Bumblebee started.

“Looks like it but we were told that all the others came straight out of stasis... unless....” Optimus frowned as Ratchet started walking over while scanning him.

“Pits Optimus,” He cursed.

“What is it Ratchet?” Optimus asked.

“You are still in your last Youngling frame! You slagging glitch, why didn’t you tell me?” The Medic growled at him.

“Wh...” His optics brightened. “Oh. The medic who did my last upgrade was unsure if I would continue to grow and need another upgrade or not. I have had no indicators otherwise so I assumed that I was in my adult frame.”

“I can tell you now that you are not.” Ratchet seemed to calm at his explanation, “It can be hard to tell straight away. He should have had you come in three decaorn later to check. But that is not your fault.”

“We will go check other parts of the ship,” Prowl announced dragging Bee back, Bulkhead following him.

“I wonder what all this could be about,” Optimus mused turning back to Megatron.

“I doubt we are going to find out until you get that upgrade. He is still under quite deep,” The medic sighed.

“Can you do the upgrade here or do we have to go back to Cybertron?” Optimus asked as he reached out to lightly graze his blue fingers down the powerful grey arm.

They watched as Megatron stirred again at the touch but still did not wake.

“If we can find the medbay on this ship and it has what we need, otherwise we will have to go back.” Ratchets visage was grim.

“Shrrr-Does this thing work? Oh hey it does. Ratchet we found the med bay and another D’con.” Bumblebee’s voice, laced with static sounded through the ships internal comm. system.

“Well we shall soon find out,” Optimus glanced back at Megatron as they left heading towards the Medbay.

“I actually hope we have what we need here, but yes we will see,” Ratchet sighed.

The medbay was large and well stocked. A single mech, clearly the CMO sat slumped in a chair by the terminal.

Bee and Bulkhead jumped back as the mech groaned, optics powering online.

“Looks like you are the one this time Ratchet,” Prowl observed from where he stood in the shadows.

“So someone found us. Good, I did not want to be drifting around in space until I rusted,” The mech stood and stretched, “Not a good position to recharge in.”

Ratchet snorted, “You will be lucky if you only have kinked tubing from how long you had been sitting like that for.”

“Not really. Our Gods are looking out for us; that is all I can say until Megatron wakes. Unless he has already?” He looked towards the door, half fearful half hopeful.

“He won’t wake until this one gets his final upgrade,” Ratchet huffed tilting his helm towards Optimus.

“That we can do. You two stay, you three get out,” He started sifting through some items in a rack.

“I am Ratchet, Medic and partner to Omega Supreme. And this is Optimus Prime, leader of our little rag tag group.”

Optimus wisely kept quiet and sat himself on a berth awaiting further instructions.

“A medic? Excellent. Do you know what to do for this procedure? What is your experience? I am Hook CMO of the Nemesis,” Hook looked back surprise and approval in his tone.

“I know this procedure, I was a medic before the war started, then I was a medic during it, and I will be until the orn I deactivate,” Ratchet walked up and took out an item Hook had overlooked.

“Oh.”

Optimus had to be sedated for the procedure, as no one wanted to be awake for their frame twisting and stretching along with the searing hot metal pumped in to support the change in size.

He felt odd when he woke, different, larger. Far larger.

“Ugh,” His voice was deeper and pits his frame felt like it was on fire. Right no moving until everything had settled.

“Stay still, it was a big change and that means it will take a longer time for your neural net to adapt.” That was defiantly Hook, Ratchet would not be that nice.

“How long?” Optimus groaned.

“Half a joor to be on the safe side,” Hook replied casually.

“Just how big was the change?”

“133.675% increase in mass. That includes a set of wings and thrusters, though interestingly you are not a triple changer and retained your ground alt. The wings are currently folded out of the way, so no one will notice them until you stretch them out.”

“1-1-133%..... W-wings?” Optimus was in shock, where had the size and wings come from? Both his creators were grounders and so were their creators. And he had already been large, larger than his creators by at least a helm.

“Yes. I shall leave and give you time to recover and explore the changes for yourself.”

Optimus ran a self diagnosis, offlining his optics to better focus on the HUD. A scale image of himself as he had been blinked off to one side, but it was the revolving scale image in the centre that stole his attention. He was still comparatively slim, the finials adorning his helm had slimed and a smaller set sat behind the originals. In the middle front of his helm rose a shield, though the design was like nothing he had ever seen before, he could probably have that changed... or not as something previously dormant within his processors quickly shut down that thread.

Moving on, he still had his face mask, little had changed there. His shoulders were still broad and metal glass still adorned his chest. Along his back lay a pair of wings, currently neatly folded away. He watched as the image transformed them out, long and slim with stabilising jets at the ends. In the middle of his back linked with his engine were the main thrusters. He presumed this would give more power to his alt mode.

His hips and waist narrowed like in his previous frame, yet was proportionally wider just by a fraction. His legs were stronger, a little thicker but still long and slim. His arms were also strong and he had retained his grapplers. His axe had also survived, being upgraded along with his frame. The colour scheme remained the same, for which he was glad. It was still him just larger and stronger.

He then looked through the system changes noting new systems including ones for flight. There were also old ones that were now active, interfacing protocols were at the top of that list. Bonding protocols were also, not active but readying themselves. This was not what he had expected.

He was so lost in his own thoughts and internally exploring the changes that he did not notice the time, did not notice the mech slip into the medbay locking the doors behind him. Optimus was jolted back to reality by a gently almost not there touch ghosting up his upper-arm. Optics on-lining, he caught the appraising and thoughtful expression in Megatron’s optics as the older mech visually examined him.

“I was a little disappointed waking alone, but I knew you were close, and here you are,” Megatron purred, touches much firmer now, caressing, exploring.

“Everyone is waiting for the...”

He was cut off by a sudden kiss, Megatron pulling back just enough to hiss, “That can and will wait. Right now we need to get better acquainted.”

Optimus considered protesting, but a large part did not want too so he remained silent.

“Now, are you going to behave or am I going to have to carry you to my quarters where we will be more comfortable?” The purr was back, his lips being nibbled on encouraging him to return the kiss.

“What if I don’t want to behave?” His purr in response caused him to internally pause in surprise. ‘Where had that suggestive tone and words come from?’

“I would have to find some way to punish you,” He could feel the low growl vibrating in the Decepticon leaders chest, though he had little time the register that as a large black hand shifted to firmly grope his interface panel.

He gasped and arched into the touch as his core temperature jumped, fans turning on.

“Right, to your quarters it is,” He groaned, knowing that Hook would not appreciate them interfacing in his medbay.

“I thought you might see things my way,” The older mech purred licking a twitching finial.

Optimus shakily stood, partly due to the upgrade but also the touches the grey mech was still administering to his frame.

He did not recall much of the walk to Megatron’s quarters, just that he had been pushed firmly down onto a soft berth before being pressed down into it by Megatron’s full weight.

His panel was insistently groped again, and he had no choice but to relent and let it retract. He let out a scream of mixed pleasure and pain as a finger instantly sank into his valve; a fierce kiss swallowing further sounds as the finger was moved encouraging lubricants to slick the valve.

Optimus barely had any chance to return the pleasure, a second finger sliding in as soon as his valve would accept it.

“That’s it. I want you nice and wet when I claim you, my intended mate,” Megatron growled sharply thrusting his fingers further in, setting a quick rhythm.

A third and then a forth finger quickly followed, not allowing Optimus to think through the sensations. He had at some point spread his legs as wide as he could, hooking one ped around Megatron’s thick thigh.

Megatron only removed his fingers once he had pulled a strong overload from him. Valve drenched, but barely stretched enough for the thick spike teasing the rim. He none the less arched into it, trying to draw the hot shaft into his clenching valve.

“Impatient, my lover,” Megatron laughed teasing him some more before thrusting harshly in.

Every node in his valve felt like they were on fire, and he wanted more. He tired to circle his hips but found that they were being firmly held in place.  
“No. I will control the pace, you will be mine,” Megatron hissed nipping at his exposed throat.

He started with a few slow thrusts, pushing in further every time. Suddenly changing the pace when Optimus’s valve loosened enough, harsh and fast thrusts stoking their building charge.

He was at the cusp when Megatron stoped, growling, “Open. I will claim what was promised me.”

Metal glass chest plates parted, almost without conscious effort, revealing the glowing blue orb within. He was aware of the pulsing spark above him reaching for his own.

Optimus whined needing more, needing that spark against his, but Megatron prevented him from moving, from arching up and letting their sparks touch.

“Mine,” Megatron purred possessively, pressing close and kissing him almost gently.

Their sparks had only just touched and he was already lost. Memories, emotions and thoughts, his own and also not. He saw glimpses of an ancient past he had only previously seen through words on a datapad or in the few holo-vids. He did not try to focus on any one thing, any one memory, just let them surround him, filling him as Megatron’s spike was his valve.

He felt a strong ancient presence and reached for it as it was for him. He needed this mech, right now he could not think of the reason, but he needed him, so he would not let go.

An undefined amount of time later his world shattered in a great explosion, a strong overload, an unbreakable bond fusing the two sparks together no matter the physical distance between them.

Optimus was warm, content and sore when he woke, slowly becoming aware of softness beneath him and a warm frame wrapped around him. A quick check through the new bond showed that Megatron was still in recharge and some shifting revealed that he was not getting up anytime soon.

Amused he comm’ed Ratchet receiving a barrage of curses interspaced with questions concerning how his frame had adapted and where he was.

‘Calm down Ratchet. My frame is fine, no warnings or anything; I am a little.... um a lot sore but for a different reason. I am currently in Megatron’s quarters with him. Apparently the medbay was close enough for him to wake. Megatron is recharging right now, so I have no chance to get out of here even if I wanted too.’ He explained.

‘You let him claim you.’ The tone was a lot calmer now.

‘Let implies that I had a choice, not that he forced me, but neither did he leave much room for saying no.’

‘Right. Well let me know when you are ready to come out. I doubt it will be for quite some time, if there is an Energon dispenser in there.’

‘I think there might be, didn’t get much of a chance to look around.’

‘Take your time; we are bringing both ships back to Cybertron which should take at least a decaorn. Ratchet out.’

‘Understood. Optimus out.’

Ratchet’s prediction proved correct. Megatron did not let them leave his quarters until they had reached Cybertron. Even then it was with reluctance that they cleaned themselves and left the ship. Ratchet managing to scan them both quickly.

Many other Decepticons had been found and had woken, including Shockwave. Blurr having found him after Longarm Prime had gone missing around the same time the rest of the Decepticons had fallen into stasis.

“It really is quite simple. Primus grew tired of the continued war. He and Unicron picked each of our partners sending us into stasis. For the Decepticons who already had bondmates, they should be waking now that I am awake. The idea was purely to create bonds, in every sense of the word, between our two factions. The reasons for the war still exist however. We shall need to find a diplomatic means for resolving those issues rather than a violent one. There is nothing else to it, but if we do not resolve the issues, if we don’t find a way to live as one race again, Primus and Unicron will take action again. The results may not be so nice. This is our only warning our only chance, so we must not ignore it.”

Not many could believe that it would be so simple. Foremost were the council, who with the Decepticons back on Cybertron were rapidly losing favour. Optimus watched as the Decepticons trickled in, as the citizens of Cybertron were taught the truth, and finally as the council fell. A new government was being formed now and the factions removed. He would have had a more active role but he had a sparkling to look after and already a second one on the way. Not that he really minded though, he finally had what he had joined the Elite Guard for, peace, the family was just an added bonus.


End file.
